24fandomcom-20200223-history
Erik Rondell
|caption = Performing as Ed |role = 1. Harris's mercenary 2. Stark's second driver 3. Compound sentry 4. Eric 5. McCullough 6. Ed 7. FBI agent 8. Bishop's commando 9. Secret Service agent}} Erik Rondell is a stunt performer who has had numerous roles on 24. Erik has a career spanning many years, and he has worked on many film and TV productions. Biography and career Erik Rondell started his career in Hollywood in 1983, working as a stunt on the film Private School. After that, he has worked on other feature films like Dances with Wolves, The Crow, From Dusk Till Dawn, Blade, Pearl Harbor, The Matrix Reloaded, and Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Aside of films, Rondell has also worked on TV shows like Westworld, True Detective, Heroes, Sleeper Cell, and Gilmore Girls. Through his career as a stunt performer, Rondell has doubled for actors like Josh Holloway, Edgar Ramirez, Seann William Scott, and Timothy Olyphant. He has also coordinated stunts for TV shows, films, commercials, and music videos. Role on 24 Rondell has had numerous roles on 24: * In and , he played one of Harris's mercenaries that staked out 21911 Kipling Avenue. He later bundled Jack into the back of a van. * In , he played Ronnie Stark's second driver who Jack shot when attempting to escape the urgent care center. * In , he played a terrorist at Omar's compound, who was in the lower area when the marines landed and shot him. * In , he played Eric, a Dawn Brigade separatist. * In , he played McCullough, a CTU Los Angeles field agent. * In and , he played Ed, a mercenary working for Phillip Bauer. * In , he played an FBI agent. He was shot and killed by Tony while he was fleeing away. * In , he played one of Adrion Bishop's commandos who attacked Jack Bauer in order to kidnap Omar Hassan. * In , he played one of Logan's Secret Service escort agents. While protecting the former president, he was shot by the assaulter Jack Bauer, but survived the attack. Gallery of roles File:Drazen Man.jpg|As Harris's mercenary (Season 1) File:2x19 Rondell car.jpg|As Stark's second driver (Season 2) File:4x06 Rondell terrorist.jpg|As compound sentry (Season 4) File:Erik Rondell OOU.jpg|Behind the scenes as compound sentry (Season 4) File:Flamethrower guy.jpg|As Eric (Season 5) File:McCullough.jpg|As McCullough (Season 5) File:7x20-FBI-erik.jpg|As FBI agent (Season 7) File:Erik Rondell commando.jpg|Behind the scenes as Bishop's commando (Season 8) File:8x22-SSagent-Erik.jpg|As Secret Service agent (Season 8) 24 credits Harris's mercenary * * Ronnie Stark's second driver * Compound terrorist * Eric * McCullough * Ed * * FBI agent * Adrion Bishop's commando * Charles Logan's Secret Service agent * Selected filmography * Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018) * Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) * Nebraska (2013) * Skyline (2010) * GI Joe: Rise of the Cobra (2009) * Bad Boys II (2003) * xXx (2002) * Spy Kids (2001) * Training Day (2001) * Ghosts of Mars (2001) * Gone in Sixty Seconds (2000) * End of Days (1999) * Batman & Robin (1997) * Waterworld (1995) * Body of Evidence (1993) * Hook (1991) * Dances with Wolves (1990) * The Absent-Minded Professor (1988) * Private School (1983) Television appearances * NCIS: Los Angeles (2010-2018) * Westworld (2016) * True Detective (2015) * True Blood (2010-2012) * Lie to Me (2009) * John from Cincinnati (2007) * Sleeper Cell '' (2005) * ''Baywatch (1992) * The Chase (1991) * Rescue 911 (1989) See also * Performers with multiple roles External links * * * Erik Rondell at Stunts Unlimited Category:Actors Category:Season 1 actors Category:Season 2 actors Category:Season 4 actors Category:Season 5 actors Category:Season 6 actors Category:Season 7 actors Category:Season 8 actors Category:Uncredited actors Category:Stunt performers